elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Orbinor
Orbinor is a Bosmer in . He may become the personal woodworker hireling for the Vestige should they choose to allocate points into the Lumberjack Hireling skill for woodworking, once they reach the appropriate level. He will send a letter with select materials to the Vestige on a daily basis, although the items he sends may be improved with additional points into the Lumberjack Hireling skill. Hireling Letters Orbinor may send the Vestige multiple letters to their inbox, detailing his adventures as he gathers resources for the Vestige. The following are a collection of the letters that he will send: #Orbinor the Faithful It is my extreme pleasure to offer you these fine woodworking materials. Most would balk at hiring a Wood Elf for such a task, but have no fear! This hireling is faithful to your needs. Devotedly yours, Orbinor the Faithful! #Orbinor the Faithful I've already met so many fascinating people on my journey. My village is somewhat secluded from the rest of Grahtwood, but I'm glad I decided to undertake this journey as your hireling. I hope you find my current shipment to your satisfaction. #''With all of my excitement of being hired, I forgot a very important detail! Many would be curious how the Green Pact may influence my current actions. Have no fear! All of my shipments are secured through traveling merchants I've come to meet. Yes, my personal profit may be cut, but I assure you that your gold is being well spent.'' #Orbinor the Forgetful Another clarification I'd like to make is that I am NOT traveling within Grahtwood for these materials! I've been traveling and trading along Elsweyr. I'd never desecrate the Valenwood for my own profit. Please, take this shipment and my apologies if I alarmed you with that thought. # #''I thank you for the continued faith you've had in me as your hireling. With all of the trade available in Elsweyr, I have no worries in missing my shipment deadlines. Most merchants I meet have crafting materials on hand, and are more than happy to sell or trade them.'' #''I've begun to dally about Jossai's tent even more lately. She already taught me several woodworking techniques, though naturally it's simply to sate my curiosity. I could never actually take on the practice myself! No matter how tempting the thought may be....'' #''Apparently there's a rumor going around that I'm courting Jossai! One of my traveling companions even dared to ask if her 'bedroll was to my liking.' I've never been more insulted in my life! Not only is she older than my mother, she's also a respected elder who has shown me a great deal of kindness. How dare they insult her like this!'' #''I've finally gathered the nerve to tell Jossai about the rumors that have been circulating through the camp about us. All she did was laugh, though I've never felt more humiliated. She told me, 'It's not me whom you love, but my trade.' I bit my tongue. Yes, I may have a fascination with woodworking, but I wouldn't say I love it!'' #''The Redguards are often thankful for the meat I bring in, and I'm more than happy to share with them. Last night they offered me a bowl of their stew, which I of course politely declined. Naturally, I've never eaten vegetables, so I can't say I dislike them from personal experience. But the very smell of cooked Green turns my stomach.'' #''I can never wrap my head around the thought of eating the Green. All my life I've been taught to respect Y'ffre's wisdom, to not harm the Green which she so lovingly created. The thought of even breaking off a tree branch sets my teeth on edge. How do they do it? Well, no need to answer. I'm sure I'll figure it out eventually.'' #''Today I've decided to say goodbye to my Redguard companions. Jossai wished to give me a token of thanks, a lovely walking stick that she had carved for sale. I politely declined, of course. I've attached my last purchase from this group, but I'm positive I'll quickly be able to find other merchants to gather crafting material from soon!'' #''Still traveling alone, but I hope to meet another group of travelers soon. The woods can be very dangerous at night. This shipment came from a somewhat shady Nord I met along the road. A fine trader, but not someone who I cared to camp with.'' #''Still searching for a group, but I've been able to pick up crafting materials here and there. I'm sure you would hate for your faithful hireling to fall prey to bandits or some such! Always safety in numbers. Still, I'm ever vigilant about my shipments. Please enjoy these materials!'' #''Met that shady Nord on the road again. The good news is that he was able to sell me the materials for this latest shipment. The bad news is that I believe he may be following me. Perhaps I'll travel within the forest for a few days. Just in case.'' #''I had a great revelation today. After not meeting a single merchant for days, I stood amidst a grove of trees, worrying about my next shipment. As I looked around I noticed how much dead limber was collected upon the forest's floor. There's no harm in taking what has already fallen! Please enjoy this shipment of freshly collected materials.'' #''I've been thinking lately about my current collection methods. Surely Y'ffre does not mind take I that which has already fallen? I'm not hurting the Green in any way. So I've begun to wonder if perhaps I may partake in a meal of fruit that has also already fallen? I'll think upon it, but for now here is your latest shipment.'' #''After much thought I've decided against eating fruit, even that which has dropped from the trees. I'm not sure if my stomach could handle it, not to mention the diseases that I might develop. I'm not sure how the other races can handle such a diet. My collection of woodworking materials continues, however. Please enjoy!'' #''I've finally found a group of Wood Elves to travel with, though I haven't been met with the warmest reception. I believe my currently employment is somewhat off-putting for them. I've tried to explain my reasoning, but to no avail. Still, here is your shipment, as promised!'' #''It's odd that my Wood Elf companions are quieter than the group of Redguards I traveled with. The look in their eyes makes the back of my neck crawl, especially when I'm trading for your crafting materials. I'm not sure how much longer I'll be with this group. But have no fear! I'll still make sure my shipments are timely and well stocked.'' #''I send you this shipment with a bit of bad news. I seemed to have unwillingly entered quite a ... debate last night with the Wood Elf group that I'm traveling with. They questioned my loyalty to the Green Pact, and tried to convince me to leave my line of current work. Of course I have no such wish! Still, their words are hard to swallow.'' #''I'm often met with skepticism when I talk of my conviction in the Pact. No matter! As long as I hold faith, I don't care what others say. Just because I cannot easily obtain or use these crafting materials does not mean that it goes against my faith to send them to you. I hope you're able to craft a fine piece from this shipment.'' #''One of my Wood Elf traveling companions refused to hunt with me today. He told me to go back to camp, as he did not want to 'lose Y'ffre's protection' by accepting my help. I've never heard of something so absurd! I went to the other members of the camp for support, but they remained silent. Well if they won't help, I'll just hunt by myself.'' #''I met a spot of trouble while collecting this shipment for you. A few of the Wood Elves I'm traveling with happened to catch me as I gathered your materials, and began to question what I was doing. I calmly explained that all I had collected was already fallen, but they simply refuse to listen. I'm not sure how much longer I'll be welcomed.'' #''Today I was asked to leave the Wood Elf group I was traveling with. They were quite candid in that they wished to not be seen with someone they so easily called a "traitor to the pact." Well, I never! It's certainly all right, as I'd rather travel on my own than with those who would mock me.'' #''I know it may sound odd, but lately I've been dreaming of woodworking. Oftentimes I imagine a woodworker I've met on the road, but sometimes it's my own hands that craft the wood. I always awake feeling guilty ... but also excited. I'm not sure who else I can speak of this to. Thank you for being not only my employer, but a steadfast confidant.'' #''Are there Wood Elves who are woodworkers? I'm not sure how they would be able to overcome this guilt. It's odd, but I never had these questions before leaving home. I hope you'll enjoy this shipment, and please feel free to ignore my questions. I'm sure I'll find my answers during the course of my journey.'' #''I realize that my last letters may have you questioning my commitment to the Pact. Simply because I have these urges does not mean I will act upon them. I'm sure many Wood Elves go through the same feelings once they've learned of the wonders of woodworking. I'll eventually learn to suppress it, you'll see! For now, it's enough to help you.'' #''As always, here is your shipment! You know, I just realized this, but I've never fully explained to my family back home what my current employment entails. I speak of traveling and trading, but never of the materials I work with. I've resolved to send them a letter to correct this, as soon as possible.'' #''Do you happen to recall the shady Nord fellow I traded with, after leaving the Redguards? Well, by Y'ffre, I've met him again! I'm not quite sure if it's a stroke of luck or.... No, there's no way this man is following me. That would be ridiculous. Just coincidence, that's all!'' #''Last night I had to sleep in a tree, courtesy of a hungry pack of wolves. Thank goodness they didn't catch me in a more open area! I'll have to make sure to find a traveling group soon. I could hardly keep my eyes open today as I collected these materials for your shipment.'' #''I've met a group of Khajiit that I've begun to travel with. It's harder to trust them than my other traveling companions, but they've shown interest in helping me collect crafting materials for my shipments. As always, my work to you comes first! I'll just make sure to keep my gold close at hand.'' #''I've attempted several times to write a letter home explaining my current employment, but somehow the right words elude me. I don't wish them to think ill of me, but I know that if I could speak in person I could explain my unwavering commitment to the Pact. Perhaps it's best to wait until I visit home for such an explanation.'' #''Though the Khajiit are far more welcoming than my last group, I find their humor strange. One of them will say something that doesn't appear to ea joke, and the rest of the group will suddenly begin to laugh. I can't help but feel I'm missing something here. Something I never miss, however, is your shipment! Enjoy!'' #''Lately a young Khajiit named Nullini has been asking me questions about the Pact. I'm not sure if she's perhaps considering converting to the Green Pact (an odd choice for someone of her kind), but for now I've decided it's simply a curiosity of the unknown. And who am I to judge her for holding an interest outside the norms of her race?'' #''Today I discussed my diet with Nullini, explaining why I only eat meat. She pointed to my latest shipment. "You collect that which Nullini's people have felled, yet you cannot eat what we have picked?" I had a hard time explaining the difference, but adamantly refused her offer of recently cooked vegetables. The very thought turns my stomach sour.'' #''Last night Nullini told me, "My people fall a tree, and your employer crafts it. Why do you accept this, yet cannot work the wood yourself?" I tried to explain, but she simply shook her head. "The tree is fallen. The wood is crafted. In the end, all is the same." You understand my reasoning, don't you? It's simply different, if I do it myself.'' #''I've been thinking of Nullini's question. Why does the thought of others harvesting the Green not offend me? As long as it is not from the Valenwood, and as long as I don't harm the Green myself, I find myself uncaring. I know many of my kind hold this view, but why? I hope this shipment is enough to forgive my never-ending questions.'' Appearances * Category:Online: Males Category:Online: Bosmer Category:Online: Hirelings